Uni
Uni is an amnesiac sorceress presumably native to the Southern Swamp region of Termina. Her true origins are unknown even to her. Appearance Uni is a woman of below-average stature, standing at 5'4 in height. She is quite lightweight, She has fair skin, pointed ears, baby blue eyes, and light-blonde hair that nearly touches the ground. Personality More than anything, Uni is genuine and unworldly. She is unfamiliar with most cultural conventions of humans, and this shows greatly in most interactions with her. She has emphatic tendencies, and is very receptive to the emotions of others, sometimes even before conversation is initiated, and this often leads to Uni developing strong curiosities in regards to many of the people she comes across. Beneath her cheerful disposition, Uni holds a sadness for the reality that most of her life has been stricken from her memory, and this sadness influences many of her interactions beneath the surface. History Pre-Amnesia Nothing is known of Uni before she lost her memories, save for the knowledge of the Swamp Fairies. At some point, she fell into a sudden comatose state in the Woodfall region, and the fairies that serve the Great Fairy there were instructed to keep her safe. They did, and the day she awoke, surrounded by the poisonous waters that infect the Swamp, the fairies were crowded around her, chiming pleasantly at the sight. She asked them who she was, and why she was here, and they gladly answered as much as they could. They told her that her name was Uni, and she entered a coma sometime shortly after the waters began to run purple with poison. They informed her that the Great Fairy had told them to keep Uni safe, and that is what they did. Those same fairies became the first friends she knew. Dream Arc She stayed in the Swamp, happy to be with the gentle fairies, until one day, everything suddenly turned on its head for the amnesiac sorceress. During her sleep, as she laid on a bed of wood chips fashioned by herself beneath the stars, a nightmare struck her. In this nightmare, she encountered a giant arachnid creature that pursued her with the intent of killing her. The spider was successful in its onslaught, managing to mangle her with strong, burning venom, and when this happened, she awoke. As it would come to light, this was not just any nightmare, but instead created by Yume, the Dream Spirit, and the wounds, along with their venom, followed her back to the physical realm. She would have died there, had Lilikoi Shen not found her. The Sheikah, under the guise of Gol at the time, slung the girl clinging to life over his shoulder, and rushed her to the Curiosity Shop in Clock Town, where Dr. Agate Aldric managed to save her life before it was too late. Ever since then, she has decided to leave the wilderness of the Southern Swamp, and was subsequently taken under the indefinite care of Agate. Trivia * The name "Uni" comes from the Etruscan goddess of the same name, the patron goddess of Perugia. This goddess is equivalent to goddess Hera, and goddess Juno, in their respective mythologies. Category:Characters